kristoff_and_annas_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald J. Trump
Allies: Nigel Farage, Marine Le Pen, Milo Yip, Richard Spencer, Vladimir Putin, Fauke Petry, Marine Le Pen, Brian Dunbroch, Hillary Clinton (Formally), Elthibar, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Alex Jones, Altair, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Enemies: Hillary Clinton, ISIS, George Soros, David Cameron, Kim Jong Un Donald J. Trump'','' was the 45th president of the United states, the first king of America, first emperor of mankind, providence of Kek, and protector of waifus. Donald Trump was an American tycoon who ran in 2000 for the Reform Party, again in 2012 under the Republican party, and again in 2016 once again under the Republican party in which he won against his arch-enemy Hillary Clinton. Originally thought of as a joke by the establishment until he brutally humiliated Jeb Bush and Ted Cruz in the GOP primaries. This freaked out the liberal media, Hydra, the League-Of-Shadows, and the Templars who told lies constantly. However, with the Assassins purging the guards from the secrets of establishment corporations like Abstergo Industries and getting the John Podesta emails and Hillary's dark secrets to Wiki Leaks and Info Wars. Originally thought to be a fake conservative by Elthibar, Elthibar chewed out Kristoff for the endorsement of Trump till he found out that Trump was the Templar's greatest enemy. Though Elthibar had become an ally of Trump, Elthibar still didn't like Trump as a person as he was often loud mouthed and pretty obnoxious from time to time. Origins Having studied economics and become well educated in business, he started his business with a loan of one million dollars. From this he became a billionaire and even formed business partnerships with Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries. Having been imprisoned by the League-Of-Shadows in Gotham, noticing Hydra nearly setting up the NWO, and seen the damage done with so many enemies able to infiltrate due to the weak leadership of President Ellis (44th president of the US in the story universe), he knew that he had to do something to stop this injustice that had been gnawing at the dignity of America. Political Start In 2000 Trump was running for candidacy for the U.S presidency under the Reform party ticket. Though lasted for a long while he withdrew in 2001. He felt that he was not ready yet. Throughout the 2000s Trump would knock around the idea he'd run again, something that was mocked by others including Jon Oliver. Even daring him to run. What they didn't know is how badly this would effect them. Announcing His Run On 2015 coming down the escalator of Trump Tower Trump made a bold statement. Though the League-Of-Shadows had been broken, the Templars, Hydra, and the Illuminati had strong ties with the globalists and ISIS and posed a threat to American sovereignty and security. Originally thought of as a joke Trump announced his plans; he'd have Captain America pardoned as resisting the UN sign over was a sign of true American spirit. The illegals would be forced to flee, the insurrectionists would soon have the truth exposed about them, and the devout Muslims would have no choice but to leave or forced to obey the law. This freaked out the Templars who saw a man destroying their entire structure. The national sovereignty part, especially the GOP strategist (((RICK WILSON))). This man had to be stopped nor stumped. But could it be done? Could one actually Stump the Trump? They thought they could. They desperately thought. Oh how wrong they were. Round 1 Mainstream Republicans First round was Trump vs the GOP. A party of corrupt bureaucrats and those not strong enough to do the job is what the party had become. Cruz was not even willing to obey the law of the US but to try and run for president though he was Canadian born, though as his wife worked at Abstergo industries, he didn't receive much trust at all. The neocons had to go lest Hydra or the Templars return. Trump did this in the cruelest and most effect way possible: by telling the truth, refusing to be politically correct, and viciously taunting them. Jeb Bush was the first to be humiliated as he failed to win the party nomination for the secret societies again. Though as Trump won the nomination, Ben Carson and Ted Cruz realized that their best chance in doing what they really wanted to do to save America was to endorse Trump. Round 2 Hillary Clinton That dealt with it was time for round two. Hillary Clinton was on the war path and she as going to stop at nothing to get into power. Clinton tried everything in her power to seize power for the Templars to rule America. She blamed the Christians and every patriot for the what she claimed was going wrong with America. And she blamed Putin for leading the Alt-Right. Though as she cheated Sanders out of the party nomination, the Brotherhood of Assassins knew they couldn't let the world's most powerful nation fall into the hands of the Templars and hacked the emails of John Podesta as well as any information that Clinton tried to keep hidden. The leaked emails proved nothing we didn't already know: she was a traitor. However this made the DNC cry for help even harder as the MSM went into full propaganda mode. Saying that Trump had no chance of victory and even being so desperate as to compare Trump to Hitler. Then came November 8th 2016. To their shock and horror 30 of the states of America had sent in their votes and sided with Trump.